Sin ti
by aliencita
Summary: ¿Qué esta pasando? Yuki se encuentra solo en el departamento, no hay rastro alguno de Shuichi nadie sabe nada de él y nadie lo conoce y nadie lo recuerda...


Abrí los ojos, las cosas poco a poco empezaron a tomar forma frente a mí, quise tomar tu mano pero no estabas ahí. Me levanté desconcertado.

Te busque en el baño, en la cocina, en la sala, recorrí todo el departamento buscándote y solo el silencio me respondió.

Me vestí aprisa y me subí al carro. Maneje hasta NG con la esperanza de que estuvieras ahí.

-Sr. Eiri, ¿Qué hace aquí? –me pregunto el portero.

-Shuichi –conteste secamente y me seguí andando.

-¿Shuichi?, ¿es algún nuevo músico o algo así?

Me detuve en seco.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté desconcertado- es el vocalista de Bad Luck

-No, señor no lo conozco

-¿Pero que demonios….? ¡Si acaban de romper el record de ventas de discos que impuso Nittle Grasper! –Me sorprendí a mismo, nunca creí que pudiera saber algo así de ti.- ¡y en las listas de popularidad están por encima de Grasper!

-Señor, Nittle Grasper se separo hace 3 años…-respondí un cada vez mas preocupado portero.

-¡Claro que no!, ¿trabajas aquí y no te has dado cuenta? ¿O están tratando de sacarme de mis casillas?

-Pero, Yuki, efectivamente, Nittle Grasper se separo hace 3 años y no tenemos planes para un reencuentro- Seguchi intentaba hacerme entrar en razón después de que estuve a punto de golpear al portero por decir que Bad Luck y Shuichi no existían.

-¡Quiero ver al manager y al productor!, ¡Quiero ver al idiota ese, K, o como sea que se llame!

-¿Conoces a K?

-¡Claro que lo conozco! ¡Es el manager de Shuichi!

-Pero…. K se fue a los Estados Unidos con Ryuichi y no han vuelto a pisar Japón desde entonces….

Salí de ahí mas desconcertado que nunca pero, no me di por vencido, así que fui a buscarte a casa del fumado de tu amigo, (si ya sé que no te gusta que le diga así).

El departamento estaba vacío. Se notaba que hacia tiempo que nadie vivía ahí, me frustre, ¿dónde carajos estabas?

Fui a la dirección prohibida, osea, a casa de tus padres, pero ellos ya no vivían ahí.

Una mujer de aspecto amable me recibió.

-Disculpe, ¿Aquí no vive la familia Shindou? –pregunte con toda la amabilidad que me fue posible

-No, aquí no es, de hecho creo que hace unos 10 años que se fueron de aquí.

-¿Y no sabe por que se fueron o a donde fueron? –trate de no sonar impaciente.

-Pues…. A donde fueron, no, no lo se, pero creo que se fueron…. –la mujer hacia un tremendo esfuerzo por recordar- creo que por que su hijo mayor murió o algo así, la tragedia destrozó a la familia. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?, ¿Quiere un vaso de agua o un poco de…?

-No, no -Me levante precipitadamente- me… me tengo que ir…

Me fui de ahí lo más rápido que pude, esa mujer tenia que estar mintiendo, que tenia que ser falso. Maneje como un loco a la casa, revise cada closet, cada cajón, cada mueble, buscando cualquier cosa que hubiese pertenecido a ti, busque nuestras fotos, tus disfraces, tu sonrisa…. Pero no había nada.

Fui a la computadora y busque información de ti, cualquier nota, comentario, critica relacionada con tu banda o nuestra tan sonada relación, cualquier cosa que dijeran de ti, la promoción de ti disco, tu amistosa rivalidad con Sakuma.

Después de una hora encontré una nota, caí devastado:

"JOVEN DE 17 AÑOS MUERE DESPUES DE SER ASALTADO Y VIOLADO POR UNOS PANDILLEROS EN LA ZONA COMERCIAL DE OSAKA"

Había una gran foto tuya sonriendo, casi podía sentir el brillo de tus ojos y la calidez de tu persona. La fecha era de 11 años atrás exactamente.

Me desplomé, no era posible, era un sueño, una terrible pesadilla, tú estabas vivo, tú existías…

Lloré como nunca había llorado, lloré con más dolor que al recordar a Kitasawa, me dolió demasiado por que yo te amaba…no… me duele por que yo te amo….

Las lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas y pensé en que tal vez tú hubieses sido solo un sueño en una cabeza solitaria y hastiada de la vida. ¿Y si eras producto de mi imaginación? ¿O tal vez de mí prolongada soledad?

-¡NO!, ¡CLARO QUE NO!- la luz del atardecer inundaba la casa y sentía que sus rayos me mataban- ¡TU EXISTES!, ¡TU EXISTES!, ¡TU EXISTES Y YO TE AMO! Te amo…. -me quede ahí, solo en la oscuridad que poco a poco me empezaba a rodear.

Me quedé con los ojos cerrados, deseando que tu existieras, que nunca fueses a morir, que conocieras al fumado, que lograras tu sueño con Bad Luck, que cantarás en ese concierto con el loco del conejo, que yo te escribiera esa canción, que tu me amaras como me amabas para poder amarte como te amo…

La soledad y la oscuridad me rodearon, aun gritando tu nombre, aun pensando en ti, sucumbí a la oscuridad y me quede dormido recargado en el escritorio.

-Tú existes por que yo te amo….

Abrí los ojos, las cosas poco a poco empezaron a tomar forma frente a mí, estaba en mí recamara, tapado con una suave sabana y tu calida mano sobre mi pecho, me ericé al sentir tu calor, te desperté con un alegre beso y te dije alto y claramente:

-No te vayas nunca de aquí, quédate a mi lado por siempre – te abracé y te susurre delicadamente al oído- Te amo.

_en serio espero que les haya gustadooo_

_es la primera vez que escribo de gravitation y la verdad no se si salio bien_

_apreciaria mucho que dejaran reviews_

_muuchas gracias!_

_en serio espero que les haya gustadooo_

_es la primera vez que escribo de gravitation y la verdad no se si salio bien_

_apreciaria mucho que dejaran reviews_

_muuchas gracias!_


End file.
